Merci   ありがとう
by LoveNishiPi
Summary: Apprendre que son amour n'est pas réciproque peut être douloureux, et peut, parfois, nous rapprocher inconsciemment d'une autre personne.  RyoMiya/Pin léger .


**Février 2006 :**

_Cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'Uchi était parti. La décision avait été sans appel : il devait quitter le groupe. Nous devions continuer à 7. _

_Nous nous sommes serrés les coudes pour y arriver, personne ne voulait perdre un nouveau membre. Cela avait été difficile au début, cependant nous pensions y être arrivé._

_Seulement voilà, nous venions d'apprendre que, pour les mêmes raison qu'Uchi, Kusano devait quitter le groupe et qu'à cause de tout ça, le groupe serait en pause._

_Pendant tout le long monologue du manager je le regardais. Son visage était passé en un instant à de la tristesse pure. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps maintenant pour savoir que tout cela le blessait énormément. Je savais qu'il se sentait en tord : il pensait être la raison de ces divergences d'Uchi, et de Kusano. Je me le levais doucement pour me mettre à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Sa tête vint se caler sur mon épaule dans un profond soupir. _

_- Je suis un piètre leader. _

_J'embrassais doucement sa tête, voulant lui montrer ainsi le contraire. Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que les autres quittaient un à un la pièce, sans doute trop ému pour dire quelque chose de plus._

_J'aimerais dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose pour que tout redevienne comme avant. J'aimerais revoir son beau sourire et effacer toute tristesse de son cœur et de son visage. J'aimerais le consoler, dire des mots gentils, mais rien ne sort. _

_J'étais juste là, le tenant fermement contre moi espérant qu'il comprenne que je serais toujours là pour lui. Surtout dans les moments difficiles. _

_Il se leva doucement et soupira une fois encore. Son regard parcourut la pièce puis se posa sur moi. Il sourit lentement._

_- On y va ?_

_Je fis un léger signe de tête puis me levais à mon tour. J'empoignais mon sac dans un geste mou alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. _

_Je le suivis dans ce long couloir. Je ne disais rien, lui non plus. _

_Les personnes qui étaient autour ne disaient rien non plus. Sans doute étaient-elles au courant. Les nouvelles allaient parfois vite ici._

_Plus il avançait, plus il baissait la tête. Peut être avait-il honte ? Je pressais un peu le pas pour me mettre à ses côtés, ma main se posa délicatement sur son épaule alors que son regard transperçait le mien. _

_- Heureusement que t'es là toi, me dit-il doucement. _

_Je souris lentement et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux. J'étais heureux. Heureux d'avoir entendu cette phrase dans sa bouche. Parce que ça venait de lui. Et qu'il devait le penser, sinon il ne l'aurait pas dit. _

_Au détour d'un couloir Jin marcha lentement vers nous. Il s'arrêta devant nous, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres._

_- J'ai appris pour Kusano… _

_Ma main précédemment sur son épaule tomba doucement puis cogna doucement contre moi, alors qu'il se jetait presque dans les bras de Jin. _

_Et je restais là, à les regarde se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un pour être réconforté et l'autre pour apporter du réconfort. _

_Et j'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien. Ma main sentait encore la chaleur de son épaule, alors je serrais lentement le poing, comme pour m'en imprégner et ainsi, ne pas l'oublier. _

_- Je vais y aller…_

_Jin m'offrit un petit sourire alors que lui ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête. _

_Je soupirais discrètement et commençais à marcher vers les escaliers. Je me retournais de temps en temps pour les voir encore enlacés. Je baissais quelque peu la tête alors que je descendait les marches une à une. _

_Arrivé en bas, mon regard se posa sur le haut des escaliers où je n'aperçus que le vide. _

_Mon cœur se serra, lentement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais mal. Je soupirais légèrement puis sortis du bâtiment. _

_J'étais directement rentré chez moi. Je voyais où aller autrement. _

_A partir de maintenant, plus aucune activité ne sera faite avec les NEWS. J'allais pouvoir me consacrer aux Kanjani. _

_Je pensais aux autres. Qu'allaient-ils faire pendant tout ce temps ? Nous ne savons pas encore combien de mois, ou peut être d'année, le groupe sera suspendu. Cela allait-il devenir une suspension temporaire ou bien définitive ?_

_Même le manager ne savait pas. Le grand patron n'avait pas encore dû décider de notre sort. _

_Il fallait attendre…_

**Début 2007 :**

_Nous revoir à six à permit à certains de mieux se connaître, de se parler, de se considérer comme collègue et ami. _

_Cela avait été long. Le temps de tout remettre en place. Mais tout le monde avait grandis. Toutes ces épreuves ont pu montré que, malgré tout, nous étions encore soudés. _

_Le jour de nos retrouvailles, nos salutations étaient un peu maladroites. Personne ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il fallait dire. Il y avait eu des silences, beaucoup de silence. _

_Mais ce n'était pas des silences pesants, non, bien au contraire. Ils avaient été apaisants pour tout le monde, pour profiter de cette nouvelle rencontre. _

_Et puis, son sourire étincelant avait réapparu. Je l'avais vu pendant la pause du groupe. On se voyait souvent. Il souriait, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. _

_Là, il l'avait retrouvé. Il paraissait heureux d'avoir retrouvé tout le monde, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son groupe, son univers. C'était vraiment grisant à voir. _

_Et pendant qu'il racontait comment c'était passé le tournage de son drama, je l'observais. Je l'écoutais, je buvais absolument toutes ses paroles, comme si elles étaient des prières. Il était heureux. Alors j'étais heureux, moi aussi. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Juste de sa présence à mes côtés, de sa joie de vivre, d'entendre son rire résonner doucement à mes oreilles et de voir son sourire briller, même dans la plus obscure noirceur. _

_C'était ça, l'amour. _

_Je voulais toujours le voir, toujours être avec lui. J'étais presque jaloux quand il souriait à un autre que moi, et j'étais sur mon petit nuage quand j'entendais mon prénom dans sa bouche._

_C'était comme s'il était devenu ma bouteille d'oxygène. Ce quelque chose dont j'avais besoin pour vivre, pour surpasser certaines épreuves de la vie. J'avais tant besoin de lui à mes côtés, et je voulais qu'il y reste pour toujours. _

_J'avais mis un nom sur mes sentiments au fur et à mesure que je le voyais. Je ne voulais plus le voir triste, ou pleurer. Je voulais toujours le réconforter. J'avais toujours cette envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le serrer doucement contre moi. _

_Je voulais presque que nous ne faisions qu'un. Ensemble, toujours. _

_Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Il était quasiment devenu ma drogue. Une dose de rire et sourire par jour. Cela ne pouvait tuer personne, non ?_

_Je me dirigeais vers son appartement. Il avait demandé à me voir. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais réellement surpris, bien qu'en général nous nous voyons plutôt à l'improviste. _

_Nous prévoyons bien évidemment des soirées, juste nous deux. Un bon petit film et au lit. Cela pouvait paraître sans intérêt et tellement commun. Mais pour moi, c'était beaucoup plus important. Bien plus important que tout le reste. Ces moments passés avec lui représentaient tant pour moi. _

_Je me souvenais de chacune d'entre elles. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine, l'odeur de son parfum. J'arrivais à décrire l'état de son salon, ou du mien. Je pouvais dire quel film nous avons regardé. Devant quel film il s'était endormi, rit, ou pleuré. _

_Je me souvenais de tout. Peut être de trop. Mais peu importe. Cela m'était précieux alors je n'avais aucune raison de les oublier._

_Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. C'était vraiment agréable. Je regardais de temps en temps le ciel, parsemé de quelques nuages d'un blanc transparent et tranquillisant. C'était tellement beau à voir. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant lentement bouger les branches des arbres. Les feuilles s'entrechoquaient sans grande violence dans un bruit de pure sérénité. _

_J'arrivais enfin à destination. Mon regard se posa rapidement sur les noms près des sonnettes, et trouva rapidement celui qui m'intéressait plus que tout._

_J'appuyais dessus de brèves secondes, et attendis patiemment que la porte ne s'ouvre. _

_Chose fait, je longeais le long couloir qui menait aux escaliers. Je me surpris moi-même à arriver en haut plus rapidement que d'habitude. _

_Mais cela faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il m'avait manqué. Trop manqué. _

_Je marchais le long d'un couloir une fois encore, mais celui-ci allait me mener à la porte de son appartement. _

_Porte déjà ouverte et à laquelle il m'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Je ne pus empêcher cet immense sourire de venir se dessiner sur mes lèvres._

_Je ne pus résister à cette pulsion de le serrer dans mes bras et d'embrasser tendrement sa joue. _

_Il rit et se décala pour me laisser entrer._

_- En manque d'amour Ryo-chan ?_

_Je ris doucement tout en allant m'installer au salon, où quelques boissons étaient déjà prêtes à être savourées. _

_Je m'assis sur le canapé dans un léger bruit sourd. Il s'assit à mes côtés tout en souriant. _

_- Par contre, je te préviens, on a déjà regardé tous les films que j'ai ici, dit-il en riant. _

_Je souris puis haussa les épaules._

_- On peut revoir celui qu'on a préféré. _

_- Mmm~ si tu veux. _

_Il me sourit puis, me connaissait par cœur, alla insérer le dvd de mon film préféré dans le lecteur. Il se rassit en me tendant une boisson, que je pris en le remerciant. _

_Le film commença, puis plus aucun bruit. _

_- J'aime toujours autant ce film._

_- Je pense qu'après l'avoir vu plus de 10 fois, tu l'aimes vraiment tu sais. _

_- Ouiiiiii bon._

_Nos rires brisèrent l'ambiance feutrée qui s'était glissé pendant la durée du film. _

_C'était tellement bon de l'entendre rire. Surtout à mes côtés, et pas à ceux d'un autre ou d'une autre. _

_J'avais tellement peur qu'il parte. Qu'il parte trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre pour lequel on pourrait faire n'importe quoi, juste pour le voir sourire. _

_J'avais peur qu'il tombe amoureux. Qu'il m'oublie. Qu'il passe de bons moments avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. _

_Je le savais, qu'il ne m'appartenait pas. J'en étais bien conscient. Mais c'était plus fort que moi._

_Je voulais son bonheur, et s'il voulait être heureux, il devait rester à mes côtés. Mais, j'étais simplement égoïste. En restant à mes côtés il faisait simplement ma joie de vivre, peut être pas la sienne. _

_Il s'adossa contre le canapé et regarda le plafond pendant quelques secondes. Je l'observais dans mon coin. _

_J'aimais tout de lui. Son nez, ses yeux, ses lèvres… tout. _

_Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Mais rien que l'observer en silence me rendait heureux._

_Il redressa sa tête et me regarda. Son regard était devenu soudainement sérieux. Je penchais la tête sous cette différence. _

_Il tourna la tête, reportant toute son attention sur la table basse. _

_- Ca va pas ?_

_Il fit un léger signe de tête, passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. _

_- Je crois que je suis amoureux. _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous cette révélation. _

_Ce que je redoutais le plus au monde venait sans doute d'arriver._

_Combien avais-je de chance pour que celui qu'il aime ce soit moi ? Cela pouvait être un autre homme, une autre femme, le voisin… _

_- Tu vois, je connais cette personne depuis longtemps. Et en fait… je voudrais pas l'effrayer.. Ou.. Enfin, la faire fuir. _

_Je ne dis rien, j'hochais simplement la tête pour lui dire que j'écoutais attentivement. _

_- On se connait depuis tout petit. On est presque toujours ensemble. Il es…_

_- Il ?_

_Je l'avais coupé sans m'en rendre compte. Mais entendre ce « il » venant de sa bouche me perturba quelque peu. Il aimait un homme ?_

_- Mm. Oui. J'aime un homme. _

_Il m'offrit un petit sourire. Je souris doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. _

_Je fis un petit signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer ce qu'il avait à dire. _

_- Il est vraiment important pour moi, mais j'ai peur que si j'avoue tout, je le perds. J'aime être dans ses bras, j'aime quand il me sourit, j'aime quand il me parle, j'aime son rire, j'aime sa voix… _

_- Et.. Mm.. C'est qui.. ?_

_Je me risquais à poser la question. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je croyais qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. _

_J'avais tellement d'espoir que ce soit moi, mais tellement de peur que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Une partie de moi voulait connaître la réponse, tandis que l'autre voulait partir d'ici en courant. _

_Je me pinçais les lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la bouche. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti… _

_- Jin._

_L'information mit un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination. Cependant mon cœur la traita immédiatement. _

_Je sentis une horrible douleur perçait dans ma poitrine. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à enfoncer de petites aiguilles dans mon organe vital._

_- Ji..n ?_

_- Tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_Je baissais lentement la tête et fermais lentement les yeux pour retenir le flot de larmes qui voulait couler tranquillement._

_- Mm. Non. Personne… _

**Fin 2007 :**

_J'entrais lentement et sans grande conviction dans le bâtiment._

_La musique se faisait déjà forte à mes oreilles et ces dernières bourdonnèrent légèrement le temps de s'y habituer._

_Je plissais légèrement les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer les silhouettes qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse._

_Une fois habitué à tout, j'étais comme ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. Un monde où je dirigeais tout. _

_Un monde où j'étais le roi, en quelque sorte. _

_Le serveur habituel vint à ma rencontre et me désigna du doigt la table qui m'était presque réservée._

_Je le remerciais lentement puis alla m'installer sur le siège en cuir du petit banc. Je regardais une à une toutes les personnes présentes._

_Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Ils riraient et souriaient tous de bon cœur. Moi, je n'en avais plus envie. _

_J'étais resté dans une sorte de mutisme incontrôlé. Depuis ce jour. Ce jour où il m'a avoué en aimer un autre. _

_Tout s'était effondré ce jour-là. Tous mes doutes m'avaient repris, et la peur d'être abandonné et délaissé était tous les jours présente._

_Je n'arrivais plus à le faire sortir de ma tête, et de mon cœur. Il y était resté prisonnier, et peut être le sera-t-il encore longtemps. _

_J'aimerais pouvoir dire que son amitié me suffit. Cependant .. Ça ne comblait pas totalement mon cœur. Il y avait un espace vide. Un espace réservé à l'amour.. Celui là restera sans doute vide toute ma vie. _

_Je n'aurais le droit que d'être son ami, et non son amant. _

_Je n'aurais le droit que de déposer de chastes bisous sur ses jours, et non sur ses lèvres._

_Je n'aurais le droit que de le prendre dans mes bras quand il sera triste et aura besoin de réconfort. _

_Je serais l'épaule sur laquelle il pleurera ses peines. L'oreille à qui il confiera ses doutes. _

_Je ne serais rien d'autre. Juste un simple ami. _

_Connaissant mes habitudes le serveur déposa un verre devant moi tout en souriant. _

_Je souris à mon tour. _

_C'était forcé, c'était une évidence. Mais personne ne le remarquait. Alors j'avais le droit de continuer, non ?_

_Je mis lentement le verre à mes lèvres. Et doucement je bus le liquide qui vint doucement chatouiller et brûler ma gorge._

_Une fois le verre vide, je le reposais sur la table, faisant un rapide signe au serveur. _

_Quelques verres plus tard, j'avais tout oublié. _

_C'était peut être triste à dire, mais tout m'était sorti de la tête. Lui, son amour, le mien.. _

_Tout était parti en un écran de fumée pour laisser place à quelque chose qui ressemblait sans nul doute à l'ivresse. _

_Je buvais pour oublier. Voir le fond de la bouteille me rassurait peut être quelque part. _

_Cela faisait disparaître ma peine l'espace de quelques heures. _

_Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comme ça : boire pour effacer le chagrin. Boire pour remettre à demain les réflexions, les décisions, la peine et tout ce qui suit. _

_Juste une soirée par semaine je voulais être quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un qui ne subit pas les retours de sa peine de cœur tous les jours. _

_Quelqu'un qui n'aime personne. Qui est juste vide de l'intérieur. _

_Et parfois, il m'arrivait d'apprécier ça._

_Parce qu'enfin, quelqu'un m'aimait. _

_Cela pouvait être une fan ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je m'en fichais. Je brillais dans son regard et son sourire me montrait à quel point je pouvais être important. _

_Pour elles, ce n'était peut être que profiter de mon corps, pouvoir y goûter. Qu'importe. _

_Pendant quelques heures, cette personne m'aimait, m'accordait de l'important et ne pensait qu'à moi. _

_Et rien que pour ça, je reviendrais encore et encore. _

_Pour oublier, pour être aimé. _

_Il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus me souvenir de ces soirées. Je ne voulais peut être plus y penser, ou alors j'avais trop bu pour m'en rappeler. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, certains matins, je ne savais plus._

_Je ne savais plus ce que j'avais dis ou fais. Je ne savais plus à qui j'avais parler, contre qui j'avais crier. Je ne savais même pas s'il m'arrivait de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un._

_Parfois, je m'en souvenais dans la journée. Un mot, une image me ramenait parfois à ce que j'avais fais la veille. _

_Ce n'était que des bouts, que des petits morceaux que je devais essayer de m'efforcer à mettre ensemble. _

_Effort que je ne faisais que très rarement. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais jamais envie. _

_C'était une autre partie de moi que je n'aimais pas. Alors pourquoi essayer de me souvenir ?_

_Je laissais faire les choses. Si je m'en souvenais, tant mieux. _

_Sinon, tant pis. _

_- Ryo ? Ca va ?_

_- Ouais. _

_Je lui souris rapidement puis partis rejoindre les autres. _

_Les répétitions commencèrent. _

_Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, pourtant j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme et de connaître tout par cœur, le plus vite possible. _

_Cependant, tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'avais, sans doute, la gueule de bois. _

_A faire la fête toute la soirée, c'était compréhensible._

_Pourtant, à mon grand étonnement, personne n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde continuait de faire comme s'ils n'avaient aucunement remarqué. _

_Je rangeais lentement mes affaires dans mon sac, aucune motivation ne pouvait se lire sur mon visage. _

_Tout le monde était sorti, sauf lui. _

_Il s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit doucement. _

_Je le regardais un instant, et forçais ce petit sourire sur mes lèvres. _

_Plus je voyais ce sourire, plus j'avais mal. Mon cœur se serrait violemment. Et je faisais tout mon possible pour garder mon calme, et continuer de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _

_Il me fit signe de m'assoir, ce que je fis. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non de toute manière. _

_- Je vais le dire à Jin. C'est la meilleure des choses à faire, non ?_

_- Oui, sans doute. _

_- Je vais lui dire là, après. Je lui ai demandé de venir ici parce que je voulais lui parler. _

_Je fis un bref signe de tête. _

_- Tu crois que c'est réciproque ?_

_- J'en sais rien. _

_Evidemment, j'en savais rien. Je ne pouvais pas le deviner. Mais même si ce n'était pas réciproque, que pouvais-je bien faire ?_

_Lui dire que je l'aime ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer… _

_Il ne m'aimait pas moi, mais lui. Je pouvais éventuellement essayer de guérir ses blessures. _

_Je regardais le sol, en me demandant ce que j'allais faire si Jin l'aimait aussi. Si leur amour était réciproque._

_Je n'aurais plus mon mot à dire. Je ne pourrais plus rien faire. _

_- J'aimerais savoir si tu peux m'attendre… Parce que.. Si jamais…enfin. Je voudrais pas être seul…si tu veux bien. _

_- Mm. Ok. _

_J'allais peut être devoir guérir ses blessures… mais qui guérira les miennes dans le cas contraire ?_

_Je pris mon sac et sortis rapidement de la pièce. J'aperçus Jin qui m'offrit un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans la pièce, rejoignant Yamapi. _

_Je restais un peu plus loin de la porte pendant quelques minutes. J'entendais leurs voix mais j'étais pas assez proche pour savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler._

_Je m'approchais doucement. _

_Discrètement, je me mis contre la porte, l'oreille plaquée contre celle-ci. Et j'écoutais. _

_Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. _

_Je n'entendis plus rien pendant un moment. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_C'était la voix de Jin. _

_Je me décollais doucement et regardais la porte. Une larme coula lentement le long de ma joue et s'écrasa mollement au sol. _

_Et voilà, tout était fini. _

_Je baissais la tête et décida de m'éloigner. Je ne voulais plus rester. Je n'en avais plus l'obligation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi pour vivre leur amour. _

_Je ne servais à plus rien. _

**2008 : **

_- Et voici Nishikido Ryo-san qui jouera le rôle de Taisuke Ariake._

_- Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu._

_Je m'inclinais poliment face aux membres de l'équipe de mon nouveau drama. _

_Peine de cœur ou pas, la vie continuait. _

_Et je devais faire comme je n'en avais jamais eu une. _

_J'allais bien, enfin, je devais le faire croire. Et tout le monde y croyait, même mes amis les plus proches. _

_Je soupirais légèrement et regardais autour de moi. Le décor était en place, le tournage allait pouvoir débuter. _

_J'écoutais les directives du réalisateur, montrant mon accord d'un signe de tête._

_Je mis en place aux côtés de son aîné, Ninomiya. _

_- Action !_

_C'était le début. _

_Le début d'une nouvelle période de ma vie. De ma triste vie. _

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. Tous les jours je pensais encore et toujours à lui. _

_Tous les jours je me demandais s'il était heureux. _

_Cela en devenait presque lassant, pourtant je le faisais quand même, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. _

_Et j'avais toujours ce manque en moi. Ce manque qui n'était toujours pas comblé. Et je pouvais faire n'importe quoi, traînait avec n'importe qui… Il y avait toujours ce vide. _

_- Hey Nishiki. _

_Je me retournais doucement pour lui faire face et répondit au sourire radieux qu'il m'offrait. _

_- Ca te dit de venir manger avec moi au restaurant ?_

_- Mmm.. Oui bien sûr._

_- Super ! Allons y alors._

_Il prit ma main et avança. Je le suivais. _

_Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et il me lâcha la main à ce moment-là. Enfin, je pouvais le comprendre._

_Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre vers le restaurant dont il ne cessait de parler depuis quelques temps. _

_Cela me permettait d'oublier, juste un peu._

_Il me parlait des nouvelles activités prévues pour le groupe ainsi que les siennes._

_Et rien que l'écouter parler me faisait penser et réfléchir à autre chose. Et c'était apaisant._

_Enfin, sa seule présence était apaisante._

_Il avait son petit regard malicieux, et son sourire en coin. Il avait l'air heureux. _

_Pourtant, j'avais cru déceler une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Mais je ne voulais pas demander. Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret. S'il voulait m'en parler, il m'en parlera. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, nous sortions du restaurant. _

_Je m'étirais longuement afin de pouvoir dégourdir mes muscles d'avoir été trop longtemps assis. _

_Il me proposa gentiment de me raccompagner chez moi, chose que j'accepta immédiatement. _

_J'aimais bien être à ses côtés. Il avait cette aura apaisante et tranquillisante. Ce petit quelque chose qui m'aidait à panser mes peines. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. _

_Il agissait en vrai grand frère protecteur. Et c'était vraiment agréable._

_Arrivés en bas de mon immeuble, nous nous sommes rapidement enlacés dans une sorte de câlin d'au revoir. _

_Il sourit et partit dans la direction opposée pour rentrer chez lui. _

_Il me fit un signe de main au loin auquel je répondis, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

_Un matin après une soirée. C'était toujours dur d'aller travailler. _

_Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand je travaillais je pensais à autre chose aussi. _

_J'étais arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard et lorsque j'entrais dans la loge, plus personne n'était là. _

_Je soupirais et me changeais rapidement puis partit vers la salle de danse où ils avaient tous commencer à s'échauffer._

_J'entrais, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Cependant, Yamapi avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que seul un leader pouvait avoir sans doute. _

_Il se tourna vers moi, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. _

_- Bon, ça va c'est que de quelques minutes._

_Il sourit puis tapa dans ses mains, montrant ainsi le début des répétitions._

_J'avais de la chance, malgré tout, il restait gentil avec moi. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre alors. _

_La pause arriva. Et un mal de tête phénoménal me frappa de plein fouet. _

_Je m'assis sur le banc vide de la salle alors que la plupart d'entre eux sortait faire un tour. _

_Yamapi restait là, à refaire encore et encore les pas de la chorégraphie._

_Soudain, Jin entra tout en souriant. _

_Il me salua rapidement puis se dirigea vers mon leader._

_Je les regardais se faire des câlins, s'embrasser rapidement et tout les trucs qui s'en suivent._

_Et je restais là sur mon banc, les maux de tête de plus en plus présents._

_Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de contenir ma peine et ma colère. Cependant j'entendais tout. _

_C'en était trop. _

_Je soupirais, trop fortement peut être puisqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers moi. _

_Je me levais, toujours sous leurs regards interrogatifs. Je sortis de la salle._

_Je marchais vers l'endroit habituel où je me réfugié quand tout allait mal : le toit. _

_J'ouvris la porte qui menait à cet endroit sous un grincement sourd. Je montais une à une les marches. _

_J'ouvris la seconde porte et sortis. _

_Le vent frais vint frapper mon visage dans une sage caresse. Je m'avançais un peu et contemplait les alentours._

_Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Mais il faisait bon. C'était vraiment agréable et reposant. _

_Je fermais les yeux quelques minutes. _

_Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Pourquoi avais-je autant mal ? Pourquoi ?_

_Une autre larme suivit. Et un immense sentiment de regret me prit._

_Je me posais alors tout un tas de questions : si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?_

_Si je n'avais pas soutenu son idée de tout avouer à Jin, quelque chose aurait changé là aussi ?_

_Je ne savais rien, je ne savais plus rien. Et la seule chose que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir. _

_Les voir ensemble me m'était mal à l'aise. _

_Voir Jin toucher cette peau dont je ne pourrais jamais goûter la douceur, le voir embrasser ses lèvres que je ne pourrais jamais frôler, le voir caresser cette peau que je ne pourrais jamais toucher.. _

_Il allait pouvoir entendre les mots que j'ai toujours rêvé lui dire. _

_C'en était aussi frustrant que c'en était triste… _

**2009 :**

_Ma vie n'avait pas changé._

_Je venais dès que je pouvais ici. En boîte. M'amuser. J'offrais comme excuse à mes amis que j'avais encore le temps avant de me caser définitivement avec quelqu'un. _

_Mais personne ne comprenait vraiment. Personne ne comprenait la vraie de ma présence ici. _

_Je me demandais si un jour quelqu'un allait deviner, sans que je ne dévoile tout. _

_Je m'assis à ma table habituelle, alors que le serveur posait déjà la boisson sur la table. _

_Je souris tristement. Quand est-ce que j'allais arrêter de venir ici ?_

_Quand tout irait mieux._

_Mais quand tout irait mieux ?_

_Quand j'arrêtais de venir ici. _

_C'était un peu tourner en rond. Je ne trouvais aucune réponse à ses deux questions, et pourtant, il devait y en avoir. _

_Je soupirais fortement et avala d'une traite le liquide jaunâtre. _

_Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, voyant quelques images défiler, de vagues souvenirs. Peut être ceux que j'avais envie d'oublier.. _

_Une voix me sortit alors de ma torpeur. _

_J'offris un beau sourire à la jeune femme qui prit instantanément place à mes côtés. _

_Et voilà, tout cela allait encore recommencer… _

_- Nishiki~_

_J'émis un petit rire alors que je me retournais pour faire face à Nino. Je lui souris alors qu'il m'ébouriffait doucement les cheveux._

_- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? _

_Un léger rire nerveux s'empara de mon corps sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'hochais alors positivement la tête. _

_- Ca va, ça va._

_- Sûr ?_

_- Oui, oui. Et toi tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui ça va. J'en avais marre de répéter. Je voulais jouer mais Jun arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait bosser. Mais je bosse tout le temps moi. Il me faut des pauses !_

_Il rit doucement. Nous avancions lentement dans les couloirs de l'agence._

_Une fois encore, sa présence à mes côtés m'aidait. Elle m'apaisait. _

_Comme la présence d'une mère apaise son enfant. _

_Inconsciemment il était devenu quelqu'un d'important. De vraiment très important. Je savais que s'il partait, ma vie ne ressemblerait vraiment plus à rien. Déjà qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était un franc succès jusqu'à présent. _

_Il disait franchement ce qu'il pensait, ce qui ne laissait donc aucune ambigüité sur ses intentions. Il avait cependant l'air de cacher certaines choses, mais tout le monde a ses secrets._

_Dès qu'il me regardait, je voyais une lueur vive dans ces yeux. Quelque chose d'attrayant et de mystérieux. C'était tellement beau à voir._

_Il me donnait de l'importance. Et j'aimais me sentir important pour quelqu'un. Alors il ne s'en privait pas. _

_Depuis que nous avons travaillé ensemble notre relation a grandement changé. Et j'en suis fier. J'ai vraiment quelqu'un de formidable à mes côtés. _

_Je ne savais pas s'il s'en doutait, mais il m'aidait. Au fond je sentais qu'il m'aidait. Plus je le voyais, plus ma peine disparaissait petit à petit. Elle était encore présente, certes. _

_Il avait réussi à panser mes blessures. Et me faire penser à autre chose. Peut être que bientôt, je serais totalement guéris ?_

_- A demain Nishiki._

_- A demain. _

_Il partit rejoindre les membres de son groupe qui me saluèrent tous d'un geste de la main, certes plus vif que d'autres. _

_Je souris et partis ensuite rejoindre les membres de mon groupe. _

_Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que j'entendais déjà leurs rires. _

_- Oh bonjour Ryo-chan !_

_- Bonjour. Ryo. T'aurais pas du chocolat ?_

_- Tu voudrais pas m'aider à revoir les accords de ma guitare ?_

_- Non aides moi plutôt. Tu pourras toujours l'aider après c'est pas pressant._

_- Ryo j'ai pensé à toi hier, y'a un film porno qu'est passé à la télé. _

_Un grand silence se fit alors que tout le monde regardait Subaru._

_Il haussa les épaules, croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Et Hina lui frappa l'arrière de la tête sous le grincement de douleur du pauvre torturé._

_Je me mis soudainement à rire. _

_Eux aussi me rendait heureux. Eux aussi me donnait de l'importance. _

_J'avais presque l'impression de flotter._

_Une autre journée, encore. _

_J'avais de plus en plus de mal à récupérer le lendemain de mes soirées. C'était peut être l'âge… _

_Ou alors la fatigue. J'avais beaucoup d'activités prévues en ce moment._

_J'entrais dans la salle de répétitions, les cheveux quelque peu en bataille et l'esprit ailleurs. _

_Je posais négligemment mon sac sur le sol et me frottais doucement les yeux._

_Qui avait eu l'idée de se lever aussi tôt ?_

_Mon regard fit le tour de la pièce, et je n'aperçus Yamapi nulle part. _

_J'haussais légèrement les épaules et salua Nino qui me faisait des grands signes de main de l'autre côté. Je répondis à son sourire et le regardais partir vers sa salle._

_Je m'assis sur le banc, alors que les autres commençaient déjà à s'échauffer._

_Mais je préférais faire comme à mon habitude : attendre Yamapi pour commencer._

_Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et il paraissait assez énervé. _

_Et assez étrangement, j'avais une très mauvaise impression. _

_Je me levais alors qu'il jetait presque son sac au sol._

_- Ca va Pi ?_

_Je m'approchais doucement de lui alors son regard colérique se posa sur moi._

_- Tu t'es pas encore échauffer ? T'attends quoi ? Et me regardes pas comme ça je vais bien._

_Il me jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes. _

_- T'as encore bu hier soir ? J'espère que t'as pas la gueule de bois au moins, on a pas besoin de ça._

_- J'ai pas la gueule de bois, non._

_- Y'a plutôt intérêt. _

_Je le regardais quelques secondes alors qu'il posa sa bouteille sur la table._

_- Comment ça « y'a plutôt intérêt » ?_

_- Ben… Faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard dans le boulot parce que tu nous ralentis._

_- Pardon ? Parce que je vous ralentis ? Que je sache j'ai jamais ralentis personne. Et gueule de bois je suis toujours venu au travail, pas comme certains qui préfère rester flâner au lit prétextant être malade !_

_Son regard devint rapidement noir. On se disputait rarement, et une fois que ça commençait, c'était dur que ça se finisse…_

_Il soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Il fit signe aux autres de sortir de la salle. _

_Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'avais fais quelque chose. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit._

_- Désolé Ryo, on s'est un peu disputé avec Jin ce matin._

_Je croisais lentement les bras croisant son regard. Et je ne disais plus rien, je ne bougeais plus. Je restais juste là à le regarder._

_- Quoi ? Je me suis excusé…_

_- Que tu sois excusé ou pas je m'en fiche. Le truc que j'apprécie pas vraiment c'est que tu te prends la tête avec Jin et c'est moi que t'engueules._

_Je n'étais pas d'accord pour être le bouc-émissaire de toutes leurs histoires de couple._

_Je n'avais rien fais. Bon, j'avais bu la veille, mais je ne lui avais rien fais à lui en particulier. Alors je n'avais aucune raison de me prendre ses foudres dès le matin, avec ce mal de tête qui commençait à faire son apparition._

_- Oui… Pardon Ryo-chan. _

_Je baissais les bras et fit un léger signe de tête._

_- C'est pas grave.._

_Il prit doucement dans ses bras alors que quelques larmes dévalaient lentement sur mes joues._

_J'en avais assez. Assez de cette douleur dès qu'il me parlait de Jin, qu'il me parlait d'eux._

_Je ne voulais plus sentir ça, je voulais m'en sortir, oublier, passer à autre chose._

_Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Je n'avais aucune solution et je ne savais pas à qui demander. _

_J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte._

_Il me sourit et s'excusa une fois encore alors que je lui ébouriffais les cheveux._

_A la pause je partis me réfugier à l'endroit habituel. Le toit. _

_Je montais lentement les escaliers tout en soupirant, passant rapidement une main sur mon visage._

_J'ouvris la seconde porte et sortis._

_Un petit sourire flotta rapidement sur mes lèvres alors l'air frais venait m'accueillir doucement._

_J'avançais un peu et je remarquais alors que quelqu'un était déjà assis là._

_- Bonjour Nishiki._

_Je m'étais installé à ses côtés, parce que je m'y sentais bien. Son aura m'avait enveloppé et j'avais oublié tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée._

_Tout m'était sorti de la tête et je ne pensais qu'à Nino._

_- Je savais que t'allais venir ici._

_- Ah bon ? Comment ?_

_- Déjà parce que je t'ai vu monté ici la dernière fois. Et ensuite j'ai entendu Koyama et les autres parlaient et ils disaient que toi et Yamapi vous êtes un peu disputé ce matin. Donc je savais que tu allais venir ici._

_Je le regardais quelques instants puis souris._

_- J'suis fort hein ?_

_Nos rires s'élevèrent dans les airs, flottant doucement au dessus de nos têtes._

_- Je connais l'endroit où tu te réfugies quand ça va mal. Alors je voulais être là avant toi et t'attendre._

_Je souris puis le prit doucement dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi._

_- Ca ressemble à une de tes chansons, tu le sais ?_

_- Ouiiiii mais j'aime bien les phrases toutes faites. Et puis ça sonne bien, avoues le !_

_Il se redressa et me regarda tout en riant._

_- Allez, avoues !_

_- J'avoue. C'est magnifique~_

_Il rit alors que je souriais doucement. Il prit doucement dans ses bras._

_Je me calais comme je le pouvais au mieux cachant mon visage dans son cou. La chaleur de son corps m'enivrait ainsi que l'odeur de sa peau. J'appréciais grandement la douceur de ses caresses dans mes cheveux._

_- Je me sens tellement bien là… murmurais-je lentement._

**Début 2010 :**

_J'avais l'impression que toutes les journées se ressemblaient. Enfin, c'était pratiquement le cas. Il se passait toujours à peu près la même chose. Peu à peu je m'habituais à tout. _

_Je me levais lorsque mon réveil venait me sortir de mon sommeil. Je m'étirais tel un chat dans mon grand lit et passait quelques minutes à regarder le plafond ou le mur, histoire d'émerger un peu._

_Puis je quittais mon lit à regret me dirigeant d'un pas mou vers la cuisine. Là je me préparais un bon petit déjeuner, que je mangeais sans grande conviction. _

_Ensuite je changeais de pièce et j'allais prendre une douche rapide, pour me rafraîchir les idées. Je m'habillais, préparais mon sac pour le travail si je ne l'avais pas fait la veille, prenais les clés de l'appartement et sortais._

_Ces derniers temps j'avais une grande envie de marcher pour aller jusqu'au travail. Je devais me lever plus tôt, mais qu'importe. _

_Je descendais les escaliers tranquillement et sortais de mon immeuble. Là, je mettais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, me coupant ainsi du monde extérieur._

_Les notes résonnaient à mes oreilles alors que mon pas se faisait au rythme de la musique. _

_J'arrivais alors à l'agence et pénétrais dans le bâtiment, gardant toujours mes écouteurs jusqu'au dernier instant._

_Je saluais rapidement les gens que je connaissais qui traînaient dans les alentours puis me dirigeait vers les escaliers._

_Je montais les marches rapidement et marchais ensuite vers la loge. Là j'entrais, lançant un « Bonjour ». Je faisais rarement attention si quelqu'un était là ou pas._

_Je m'asseyais sur la première chaise que je trouvais, posant mon sac à mes pieds et retirais mes écouteurs. Je rangeais le tout dans mon sac et jetais un coup d'œil dans la pièce._

_Généralement je n'étais pas le premier. Donc mon « bonjour » servait à quelque chose. Je ne savais jamais si on répondait cependant._

_Je m'étirais sur ma chaise, laissant tomber ma tête en arrière et je patientais que tout le monde soit là et que la journée de travail commence._

_La musique cognait à mes oreilles et j'essayais de m'en imprégner le rythme. Les pas de danse venaient instinctivement, signe que je les avais déjà appris._

_Je jetais de brefs regards vers Yamapi. J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je souris légèrement puis continuais à travailler sérieusement de mon côté._

_A la pause, je pris place sur le banc, regardant Yamapi s'installer à côté de moi. Il me sourit puis commença une discussion sur un sujet de conversation quelconque. _

_On arrivait toujours à avoir le même avis au final. Et cela nous faisait rire. On connaissait tellement l'un qu'on savait exactement ce qu'il allait répondre ou faire. _

_Alors que notre conversation se terminait, Jin entra dans la pièce, lâchant un « Salut » plein d'entrain. _

_Je souris lentement alors qu'il s'installait aux côtés de Yamapi. _

_Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent. _

_Cependant, assez bizarrement, je n'avais pas mal. Pourtant je pensais toujours l'aimer, je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à supporter de les voir tous les deux. _

_Je ne les voyais que comme deux amis, et rien de plus. Mon imagination n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Et de savoir que Yamapi aimait Jin, et Jin aimait Yamapi m'avait paru étrange. _

_Etrange et triste, car cela m'avait peiné. M'avait peiné, oui, car cela ne me peinait plus maintenant._

_Je les regardais discuter joyeusement. Je me surpris même à sourire en les voyant ainsi._

_Je me levais et sortis de la salle sans bruit, j'errais quelque peu dans les couloirs, mélancolique sans doute. _

_Je grimpais à nouveau ces mêmes marches et ouvris la porte. _

_Il était déjà là, assis sur le sol entrain de m'attendre. Je souris tout en m'approchant de lui. _

_Je m'assis lentement à ses côtés. _

_Une forte odeur de pluie régnait alors que le soleil refaisait son apparition entre les nuages._

_- Alors… ça va pas ?_

_Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je regardais le ciel._

_- Au contraire, ça va très bien. _

_Il me regarda quelques instants puis sourit._

_- Tant mieux alors. Mais si ça va, pourquoi tu es venu ici ?_

_- Je savais que tu serais là. Je voulais être avec toi._

_Nos regards se croisèrent quelques instants et je pus apercevoir quelque chose de merveilleux dans ses yeux. Un immense et joyeux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras._

_- Mooooh c'est mon Nishiki ça~_

_Je ris doucement, me blottissant plus confortablement contre lui. J'étais bien. Je me sentais en sécurité et apaisé._

_Ma tête se posa presque immédiatement sur son épaule, mon visage tourné vers son cou. Sa tête vint naturellement se poser sur la mienne alors que ses doigts s'amusaient avec mes cheveux. Son autre main prit la mienne délicatement alors qu'il glissait déjà ses doigts entre les miens._

_Et rien qu'à cet instant, j'étais bien. Je me sentais planer. Un sourire béat prit place sur mes lèvres alors que je serrais doucement sa main dans la mienne._

_Je fermais les yeux, bercé par sa respiration calme et sereine et profitant de cette étreinte délicieuse._

_- Nino…_

_- Mm ?_

_Il ne bougea pas et resta dans la même position, à mon plus grand bonheur. _

_- Je crois que je t'aime. _

_Sa main serra la mienne alors qu'il embrassait doucement ma tête. Et rien que par sa respiration qui accéléra légèrement je pouvais dire qu'il avait l'air heureux._

_- Moi aussi Nishiki, moi aussi.. _

_Il entremêla ses doigts à mes cheveux. Je souriais comme un idiot dans son cou, un sentiment de pur bien être s'empara de mon corps lentement._

_Je percevais alors doucement sa main à mes oreilles. Il n'était pas entrain de parler, non il chantait. Il chantait doucement ses belles paroles au creux de mon oreille :_

**Yasashiku warau kimi ga kono jikan ga kuukan ga... **

_Toi qui me souris gentiment à cet endroit précis, à cette heure._

_**Nakitaku naru gurai ichiban daiji na mono da yo. **_

_Tu es la plus importante à mes yeux, au point de m'en faire pleurer. _

_Il fit une petite pause et en profita pour embrasser doucement ma joue._

_Il me fit comprendre que je devais relever mon visage, chose que je fis. Je regardais alors dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, écoutant ses douces paroles murmurées avec tendresse à mon oreille, souriant comme un bien heureux alors ses lèvres rencontrèrent avec amour les miennes._

**Niji ga kirei dayo.**

L'arc-en-ciel est magnifique...

**Iya, omae no hou ga...**

Mais toi, tu es plus joli(e).

**Tere hajimeru kimi ni arigatô...**

A toi qui commence à devenir timide, merci.

**Arigatô**

Merci.


End file.
